


17 Moments of E&C

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Edge, Arranged Marriage, Birth, Bisexual, F/M, Fake Relationship, Hospital, Luca (Edge and Christian son), M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Omega Christian, dying, sick, stubborn Christian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: 17 moments of Edge and Christian lives.





	

Title: 17 Moments of E&C

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Wrestling

Pairings: E&C

Characters: Adam 'Edge' Copeland, Jason 'Christian' Reso

Summary: 17 moments of Edge and Christian lives.

Disclaimer: The WWE is not mine nor identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

[1: Vickie]

"Excuse me! I'm talking here!" Vickie Guerrero shouted into the mic as she continued to shout about her newest boyfriend Edge. Christian rolled his eyes as his husband move away from Vickie every time she touched him.

* * *

[2: Allergies]

"Achoo! Aachoo!" Christian groaned as he rubbed his nose as he felt the snot run down his nose. Edge whined when Christian sneezed again making the other male groan in irritation. Pressing an kiss to his lover's forehead "Sorry baby, I didn't know you were allergic to daisies."

* * *

[3: Joke]

Christian giggled as Edge whispered another joke into his ear. Edge was standing above the smaller male who was leaning against the wall as he waited for his match to begin. Leaning down Edge whispered another joke into Christian's ear earning and snort followed my giggles of laughter.

* * *

[4: Wedding]

"Dearly beloved, we come here today to start the unity of Adam Copeland and Jason Reso. If anyone doesn't not believe these two have the right to marry speak now or forever hold your piece."

* * *

[5: Pregnant]

"I'm pregnant." Christian whispered into Edge's ear as he sat up on the bed. Edge immediately shot up staring wide eyed at his boyfriend of two years before glancing down at the flat stomach.

"Wow."

* * *

[6: Bisexual]

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Christian and Edge turned back toward their seven year old son to see him staring at them from the couch as they prepared dinner. "Yes, Luca."

"I like girls and boys. Is that okay?" Luca asked carefully Edge stared at Christian who stare back. Taking an deep breath Christian walked towards his son "It's perfectly okay. We still love you no matter what."

"So I can have an boyfriend and girlfriend at the same time, right?"

* * *

[7: Scared]

"Baby," Adam asked softly as he watched Jason continue to stare out the window his eyes unfocused on one thing. Jason didn't even move as Adam's hand came down in his shoulder the other reaching down to touch the slightly swollen two month belly.

"I'm scared, Adam."

"What do you mean, Jay?"

"What if some thing wrong with the baby, our baby?" Jason asked carefully, fear playing in his eyes. Adam mumbled something as he molded his body behind Jay forcing the other man to curl into his body.

"Our baby is perfect and he/she will be okay because they have an strong mommy holding them."

* * *

[8: Pain]

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Reso-Copeland. I am sorry to inform you that your husband was in an accident and they believe he won't make it. We will like you to come down to the hospital if you have any final words. Goodbye."

Jason dropped the phone as he let the words flow thru his head, Adam dying, his Adam. The love of his life since he was nine and the father of his child is gonna die. Rushing to grab his keys, Jason groaned as water ran down his leg filled with an little bit of blood.

"No, no you can't do this to me now!"

* * *

[9: Accident]

"Mr. Copeland please you need to stay in bed! Nurse!" The doctor yelled as he tried to force Adam to lay down but the blond refused yanking out the IV from his arm.

"I can't believe you thought I was fucking dead! You're the doctor how to miss that I am clearly alive! God, I'm just glad you didn't call Jason, hell this might just send him into labor early." Adam hissed as he felt his wound on his chest opening slightly more. Suddenly an nurse rushed in her face scared and wild.

"Sir, Jason Reso-Copeland has gone into labor three weeks early!"

"Jason!"

* * *

[10: No]

"Mr. Reso-Copeland I need you open your legs." The doctor ordered as she tried to pull the pregnant man's legs open only to get an shove away. Jay ignored all of the nurses as they tried to talk to him as he heard his name called. "Adam? Adam!" Jay shouted as he struggle to sit up only to be shoved back down.

Suddenly the door was shoved open by an bandaged and bruised Adam Copeland his blond hair wet from the blood being washed out of it. The security guards tried to yank the an out only to get an rather hard punched.

"Let him in! He's the father!"

"Mr. Copeland you need to be heading off to surgery! Guards get him out of here!"

"If he leaves this baby is not coming the fuck-ahhh!"

* * *

[11: Luca]

Adam kissed Jay's head as he held their seven pound, and nine ounces healthy baby in his arms. The boy was knocked out sleeping his head filled with tiny blond curls and the brightest blue eyes underneath his eyelids.

"He needs an name, Jay."

"Pick one then idiot?"

Adam laughed despite the pain in his chest as he gently gather the baby in his arms pressing an kiss to his forehead. "Luca Nadir Reso-Copeland. Our perfect boy name will be Luca." Jason watched as the nurse wrote the name down before leaving the family alone. "Hello Luca. Daddy was having an bad day but you just made it all better."

* * *

[12: Love]

Jay watched as Adam got dressed in his ring gear his face changing as he went into Edge mode. Turning he pressed an kiss to Jay's head and Luca who made some type of baby noise at his daddy.

* * *

[13: Locker Room]

The locker room watched as baby Luca now seven months began rolling on the floor after another failed attempt to stand up. Jay smiled as he picked up his baby sitting up straight away before nodding at Wade Barrett. Wade smiled as he crawled towards Luca who clapped his hands happily as his godfather blew an raspberry on his nose.

Big E and Adam watched as Jay and Wade took turns messing with little baby who simply laughed and clapped in excitement.

* * *

[14: Alpha]

Prince Jason Reso watched as his father, the Ming mingle with the other Kings/fathers of Alphas to marry his omegas son off to. Turning away Jason stared out the window, he knew by the end of night he would be married to some jerk who didn't even care for him truly only for the fortune.

"Hello, Prince Jason." Jason turned to see Prince Adam Copeland standing beside him, his eyes on him before turning towards the window.

"Hello, Prince Adam. I'm guessing you're not interested in my hand for marriage."

"Actually I'm very interested in marrying you but I rather not discuss you like an business deal with your father. I rather talk to the man who has my interest and beside this is you life you deserve to be happy."

Jason blushed at the attention, maybe he will like this after all.

* * *

[15: Angry]

Adam groaned as he sat outside the bedrooms beau see Jason locked him out. He'll remember to never make his husband angry again.

* * *

[16: Stop]

"Adam! Adam!"

"What?!"

"Get Luca away from the cat!" Jason shoved from the kitchen. Knowing that his three year old son was probably trying to pull on the cat's tail by now. Adam scanned the room freezing as he saw Luca crawling his building blocks ready to drop them on the sleeping cat, Minnesota.

"Luca Nadir Reso-Copeland! Stop!" The three year old baby stopped turning to face his daddy with an innocent glint in his eyes as he dropped the blocks watching and hurting the cat.

* * *

[17: Never]

Adam sighed as watched the rest of the movie, Jason pressed into his side particularly sitting on his lap sleeping holding the sleeping Luca in his.

"I'm never gonna give you two up."


End file.
